1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and method for fabricating the same. More particularly, the invention relates to an organic light-emitting display device and method for fabricating the same, capable of blocking the infiltration of oxygen and moisture, etc. by encapsulating a first and a second substrate with a frit, simplifying the process and effectively preventing light leakage.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic light-emitting display device is one sort of a flat display device wherein an organic light-emitting layer is positioned between electrodes opposed to each other and a voltage is then applied between the electrodes so that holes and electrons injected from the respective electrodes to the organic light-emitting layer are coupled, and the exciting molecules thus generated are returned to a base state, thereby, emitting energy as light.
The organic light-emitting display device is excellent in terms of light-emitting efficiency, brightness, viewing angle and a response speed and can be fabricated to be light weight and thin and therefore, has been spotlighted as a next generation display.
The organic light-emitting display device can include a pair of substrates joined together by a material, e.g., a glass frit that seals the substrates together to protect the materials from exposure to moisture and/or other contaminants. One of the substrates may be a transparent substrate through which the organic light-emitting display device can be viewed while the other may be non-transparent, preferably comprising a black matrix to prevent light leakage from interfering with the light emitted by the pixels.
The frit as above can comprise a black absorbing tint in order to block light and function as a black matrix, BM, thereby preventing light leakage. Light leakage is a phenomenon due to the reflection of light external to the back substrate, causing a problem that the image quality is deteriorated when the light leakage is generated. However, the frit is typically applied to only the outer edge of the display region to be encapsulated, that is, the part on which an organic light-emitting pixel element is not formed. Thus the frit is ineffective in functioning as a black matrix. In order to complement this, in the prior art a light shielding film is additionally formed on the back substrate causing the back substrate to be opaque. However, this added step complicates the fabrication process and the process time is extended.
Therefore, a method of blocking an infiltration of oxygen and moisture into the space between the two substrates by encapsulating the two substrates with the frit, while simplifying the process and effectively preventing light leakage is needed.